


Drunk

by Laratjuhh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laratjuhh/pseuds/Laratjuhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically I was listening to Drunk and I imagined this. Ziam sex. Have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

Zayn is drunk, very drunk. That much he is sure of. He is aware of strobe lights and neon-coloured flashes, and of the world spinning around him. He's had too much of the bright pink sweet stuff, he knows. Shit feels fucking good. When he closes his eyes, everything starts spinning faster, but he can still count the flickers of light and the bass pounding up his legs. Fuck, the music feels good, too.

Suddenly he feels a hand on his shoulder, but he doesn't want to open his eyes, still enjoying the sensations of his haze. It's been far too long since he's felt this way. He wants to enjoy every moment. Beat, rest. Beat, rest. Beat, rest, Triple beat, rest. He can probably make a song out of it, when he's sober. No, wait. He is listening to music. This has to already be a song.

“Zayn?” he suddenly hears, vaguely. 

He ignores it in favour of enjoying the beat a little more. He tries to sip from his drink… Oops. That is his cheek… nose… yes, finally. Mouth. He spills a little, feels it drip down his lower lip, but then he imagines someone – _Liam_ , always fucking Liam – sipping the liquor from his lips, kissing him as a result, no hesitation. He imagines just finally getting what he's been wanting for so fucking long. He wants to kiss Liam badly now, and he's getting a little hot from thinking about what he'd do while kissing him.

“Liam...” he sighs, and he needs to leave… to be alone, with his thoughts and his _situation_. Fuck Liam. 

Zayn opens his eyes long enough to stalk away from where-ever the fuck he is, because honestly, he doesn't know or care. When he thinks he's found an empty room, and he sees a bed, he lies down immediately. Fuck, why did he have to start thinking about Liam? Now he's imagining things. Things like Liam kissing him, undressing him. Wait, maybe he should help him. Zayn starts taking off his trousers, then his shirt. Shit. Liam. 

He's about to black out, he knows that. There’s flashes of imagination, though, and the ever-changing beat of whatever party he's left behind plays persistently in the background, numbing his eardrums. His imagination is working double time, until Zayn doesn't know whether he's asleep or awake anymore. Fingers gripping his sides roughly, leaving marks, stubble scratching his tummy. Liam. Dark brown eyes gazing into his, as long as he can keep them open. Liam. Hands pulling his legs, sliding up along his sides. 

“Liam...” he whispers wistfully. His eyes close again and he feels hands touch his body, down to his dick. _Liam_. Are those hands, though? Is it his mouth? Doesn't matter, he's getting off. Liam can use whatever he wants to accomplish it… He feels so hot, but shivery as well… and he isn't sure he can keep this up much longer, no matter how badly he wants Liam. 

He whispers Liam's name just once more before he blacks out. 

-

Waking up is a lot harder than falling asleep, it seems. Instead of the music in his ears, his head is pounding from the inside, and the small beam of sunlight that hits his face is way too much on his eyes. Groaning, he rolls over.

He hits a body. Shocked, he forces his eyelids to open slightly, and he can see the outline of a guy who looks a lot like Liam. His eyes fly open for real as images of last night come rushing back. He only imagined that, right? He only imagined Liam's hands on him, the way he's imagined that so many times before…

“Fuck...” Zayn swears under his breath, but it's enough to wake Liam up. Of course, light sleeper. He knew that. He turns towards Zayn, who feels like a deer caught in headlights. Liam fucking _smiles_.

“Hi, babe,” he says. Zayn can't believe his ears. He doesn't say anything back, instead he just worries about what happened between them and what will happen now.

Liam's smile fades. “Are you okay?”

“Hungover,” Zayn croaks out when he finds his voice.

“Yeah, you were pretty far gone,” Liam laughs. Zayn doesn't know what to do or think. Did they do something last night or didn't they?

“What are you doing here?” Zayn finally asks, after the silence between them has become painful and awkward and he still can't shake his eyes away from Liam's fucking perfect face.

Liam huffs out a laugh. “What do you mean, what am I doing here? This is my bed, you know.”

Zayn tries to look around, but it hurts his head so he stops. He does recognise some things, though, and he seems to vaguely remember the party having been for Liam's birthday. So, okay. He ended up in Liam's bed. But did he find it on his own or did Liam help him? What _happened_?

“How did I get in your bed?” His voice breaks and he doesn't intend to, but he's biting on his lip to stop from breaking out in either tears or nervous laughter.

Liam, however, doesn't seem to have a clue about what's going on inside Zayn's mind. He shuffles closer and snuggles up with Zayn, who reluctantly lets him. “I let you sleep here, babe. You were on the verge of passing out when you stumbled in. I took care of you.”

Zayn stiffens at those words. “Took care of me how?” he croaks out, decidedly not looking at Liam.

“Well, you undressed yourself, so I tucked you in. Got in here myself a couple of hours later.

“Fuck...” Zayn whispers. 

“What's wrong, babe?” Liam asks. 

Zayn's sure he's just playing dumb now. If nothing happened between them then Liam was there when Zayn was thinking of getting off on him anyway. It doesn't seem like Liam's very keen on admitting that, though.

Zayn swallows thickly. “What happened in between me stumbling in here and you tucking me in, Liam?” He closes his eyes, hoping Liam's answer will hurt less that way.

“Not much, why?” Liam sounds awkward now. Good. That means he does know what Zayn's talking about.

“Tell me.”

“You uh… you were kind of turned on I think. Little bit of a miracle, considering how much you had had to drink.”

“Liam.”

“You remember, don't you? Speaking of miracles...” Liam sounds like he's guilty of something. 

Zayn opens his eyes again and pushes Liam off so he can see his face and look him in the eyes.

“I don't. I was fucking wasted. I need you to tell me what happened. The full version, please, and be honest with me.”

“Why would I ever not be honest with you? You're my best mate, Zayn. You know that, right?”

“Please, Liam.” He's getting desperate now. He needs to know.

“Zayn, I didn't… I don't know what you're thinking but I didn't touch you… I would never...” Liam trails off and all Zayn can think now is 'I would never'. Liam would never touch him in that way. No. Of course not. “I promise I didn't,” Liam whispers again.

“It's cool,” Zayn says, voice a lot more steady than he feels. He feels like breaking down. “So what did happen?”

Liam blushes. He turns bright red and he's close enough for Zayn to feel how his face starts glowing. “You were uhm… like I said, turned on. And. Touching yourself. Like. Trying to get off.”

Zayn feels numb. He just stops thinking, and he isn't entirely to blame when the following words come out of his mouth: “So, do you know what I was thinking of?”

“I think I do, yeah,” Liam says faintly.

Zayn holds his gaze, even when he really wants to look away. 

“You kept saying my name,” Liam finally admits. Zayn swallows. “So. I think you were thinking of me.”

Zayn briefly closes his eyes, then. “I was.” When he reopens them, Liam looks at him warmly. He can see a billion question in his eyes, though, so he lies back down. Liam does the same, so that they're still facing each other. 

“Do you do that more often?”

“What, think of you when wanking?” Zayn didn't mean to sound so defensive, it's just… He isn't entirely ready to tell Liam about how he feels. Liam slowly nods.

Zayn averts his eyes and he's about to say something, when Liam asks something else. 

“Wait, Zayn, are you sober yet?”

“I think I am. What time is it?”

“You did sleep for a long time. It's almost 2.”

“Well if my headache is anything to go by, I'm sober and regretting it.”

Liam blushes an even deeper shade of red. It suits him. “I uhm. I could maybe help with the headache. If you want.”

Zayn isn't sure what Liam's saying, but there's a pang of arousal at the realisation of what he might be saying.

“What do you mean?”

“No. Answer my question first, please. Do you think of me more often?”

Zayn has rarely felt this hot inside, but it isn't unpleasant at all. If anything, he wants more. 

“Yes,” he breathes, hoping this is not all his imagination running wild again. 

Then he sees something in Liam's eyes, like a shift in his mood. His jaw is set, like he's determined to do something. Zayn can only admire him and hope this doesn't ruin them.

“So...” Liam starts, and Zayn breathes in sharply when he feels Liam's trembling hand reach out to his stomach. His eyes are still focused on Liam's. “If I do this...” Zayn's eyes widen when he feels Liam's hand slide down to cup his cock, which he realises is, thankfully, clothed.

“I'd be okay with that,” Zayn manages to whisper. 

Neither of them moves then, and it takes so long that Zayn is afraid nothing more will happen, but he just doesn't know what to do or how to encourage Liam. He is too fucking nervous. But then Liam's gaze finds his lips and Zayn just _wants_. He stops thinking and he dives in, capturing Liam's lips with his own and he feels like he's finally coming home.

Liam kisses so softly, Zayn would never have thought it was possible. It's like he's dipped his tongue in silk and honey. Liam is _so_ gentle with him, it's amazing. It doesn't take long for him to start rutting up into Liam's hand, and Liam gets the hint quickly. 

“Fuck, Liam,” Zayn breathes, and Liam chuckles.

“You know, last night, I was afraid I'd never hear you say that to me directly. Thank fuck.”

“Yes. Fuck. Please. I mean, if you want,” Zayn says.

“Yeah babe, I want.”

Zayn isn't sure which chemical is responsible, but there's a feeling starting in the pit of his stomach that courses through his entire body and it feels so good, he wants it again and again and again. 

He finally moves his own hands and starts feeling up Liam, his chest, his arms, his back. There is so much muscle to acquaint himself with, and he loses himself in the feeling, much like he did last night. He lets himself feel everything Liam brings out in him, and he enjoys it thoroughly. 

He throws one leg over Liam's hips, so their crotches more or less align and it feels _so fucking good_ to know that he's turned on Liam as well. He grinds his hips forward and Liam gasps.

“So, Liam, tell me,” Zayn says.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think of me as well?” He repeats the motion.

“Fuck… Yes, Zayn. Fucking yes. You've been on my mind for a fucking year now.”

Zayn shivers. “C'mere,” he says, and he pulls Liam as close as he can, and they start to laugh. There are tears in the corners of Zayn's eyes, but they're happy tears and he kisses Liam urgently. 

“We're such idiots.”

“We are.”

“Please get naked, babe. I want to feel your body.”

Liam kisses him again. “How do you want me?”

Zayn rolls on his back and pulls Liam on top of him. “Like this, babe. Please.”

“So fucking hot, babe,” Liam groans, and he takes off his pants quickly. 

Zayn squirms and laughs when Liam tickles him, but then Liam's eyes turn dark again and his fingers find the waistband of Zayn's pants as well. Zayn nods and then they're both naked. When Zayn feels Liam's cock drag over his stomach, he's shocked for a moment. That thing is huge, and it's going to be up his arse in a few minutes.

“Liam, fuck, you're big, man,” Zayn says.

“If you don't want to, that's fine, Zaynie, you know that, right?” For all that he's making a serious statement, Zayn knows, he sounds like he's teasing. “I'll take good care of you, though. Nothing to worry about.”

It's almost too much for Zayn. All the anticipation has him practically begging for it dry, so he pulls Liam down and kisses him again to shut him up. Liam fucking _giggles_ and bites Zayn's lip, making him moan. 

Liam kisses down Zayn's neck and chest and abs and then his _actual mouth_ is on Zayn's cock, and Zayn tries to not think about all the practise he must have had and to just enjoy it. Liam has him crying out in pleasure, though, and he doesn't notice Liam has taken out lube until he feels a wet finger circling his anus. 

' _I'm having sex with Liam_ ', is what goes through Zayn's mind constantly. He's in awe with it all.

Liam's finger then dips in, and Zayn spreads his legs wider to accommodate him more. He tells Liam to move, impatiently waiting for the real thing. He knows he needs to be prepped properly, though. He hasn't had sex in two years.

“Babe, more,” he demands, and Liam tries two fingers. He scissors his fingers and stretches Zayn out, and soon Liam has four fingers up Zayn's arse and Zayn is about to come. 

“Fuck, Liam, I need you in me _now_.”

Liam wipes his hand on the sheets and hands Zayn a condom. “Care to open this for me, then?”

Zayn opens the package and rolls the condom over Liam's dick, acutely aware that that's the first time he's actually touching Liam. Loving the feeling, he pumps Liam a few times, before taking his time lubing him up. He has Liam breathing heavily in no time, and he loves it.

“Please,” Liam says, and he sounds hoarse. “Let me fuck you.”

Zayn nods and Liam sits back in between Zayn's legs and guides his cock to Zayn's arse. “Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

“Yeah.”

It doesn't hurt. It feels fucking good, Zayn thinks. The real deal is so much better than all he's been imagining. Liam bottoms out and waits for Zayn's signal to start moving. 

“C'mere,” Zayn beckons, and Liam kisses him. Then Zayn whispers “move” in Liam's mouth and holds on to him tightly. Together, they find an easy rhythm that speeds up quickly. Soon they're both just panting in each other's mouths, and Zayn can hear nothing but their moans and breathy swearing. He comes first, but Liam isn't much later, and then they're lying still against each other, catching their breaths and trying to comprehend what just happened.

When Liam kisses Zayn's forehead and says “I love you,” Zayn feels that feeling again. He thinks it might make him drunk, but if that means he'll be drunk on Liam, that's completely fine with him.

“I love you too,” he says, and he feels happy in Liam's arms. For real, this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think <3 Xxx


End file.
